Opposites attract
by Misstress002
Summary: What happens when the princess turns to the witch, and rocker boy turns to a Buissnessman? Courtney is a hitWOMAN and was asigned to be part of a "Game" Which is going to be played on the new head of CEO which is Dunkan. How the heck is lidsey a druglord?
1. Chapter 1

Espionage

Disclaimer- I do not own any TDI BOO Friggin HOO!

This is a mixed up story of Courtney and Duncan. Therefore Courtney is the criminal and Duncan is Mr. Perfect and everyone's personality is screwed. SO DON"T JUDGE ME! O_o but I would like advice J

…………………………

The group of girls sat around the table waiting for there boss to come out. The tense dark room was small, only lit by a small candle light reflecting the little glows from the cold emotionless faces that dwell inside it. A pale girl started playing with her swiss army knife twirling it around her fingers in precision. Her green and black short hair was shadowing the dimming light. She wore an opened black leather trench coat, with knee high leather chained boots, black caprees, and a black bra underneath a fishnet shirt. She rested her legs on the table and observed the other girls like they have been her. Right across from her a girl with black shades (sunglasses) that looked strait at her. She had this type of evil glare to her. The candle light reflected of her head which told everyone she was bald. She continued to tap her finger on her folded arms. She wore thigh high red hooker boots, red leather short skirt, and a red tube top. Right next to her a redhead was sleeping with her arms folded onto the table, and snoring…LOUD. Her drool made a pool off the table and onto her green dress that reaches to her thigh. Her black jacket also felt the effects of her drool. Next to her was a brown skinned woman. She sat with her to legs spreaded open with one hand on the seat arm and her elbow on the chair top. She wore black leather skinny jeans tucked underneath knee high black boots, that had buckles all the way up, and no heels. She had on a black Victoria secret bra on with no shirt or jacket. Her mocha hair leveled her face which showed a hint of murder. She had three different piercing in her ear all connected by small chains. She wore gloves with holes in them which let her fingers go free. Her nails all painted black, and she wore black lipstick. Three tattoos were visible. There was a huge one on the right side on her back that reach from the tip of her shoulder to her butt, it was a picture of a dragon. The bottom left side of her stomach was a medium size tattoo of a skull. Then a long tattoo wrapping around her left arm which was a black rose. She had her eyes focused on the bald girl.

The door creped open as a blonde walked in. She was tall and her body would be the envy of most teenage girls. "Good morning ladies." She said as she sat down. She wore a long black dress with a slit up to her thigh. Her hair was wrapped in a bun and she sat , talked, and walked like a goddess. "My name is Lindsay, do you know why I called you here?" she said in a toneless matter. The baldly jumped in right away, "Of course we don't know, you called us her to tell us, didn't you?!" the redhead woke up immediately "YOU"LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!" her finger was directly pointed at Lindsay. "O well hello there." she quickly took back her hand and waved. "Good afternoon Izzy, I called you all here because you are the best of the best, the crème ol la crape." "The what?" "Frankly dear, the best. Heather is the best hacker, Izzy best in disguise, Gwen best procession killer, and Courtney best in espionage. I called you together because I want to play a little game on some stock holders." heather got out of her chair "I don't play games." she started to walk out before Lindsay stopped her. "I promise you…you will like this game." the was a hint of slyness to her voice. Heather sat back down. "As I was saying, before the head of the CEO retired he was one of the main players of the drug trafficking market, I use to always play games with him so it would be easy for me to put into the black market under complete secrecy. After he retired this was found out and the FBI found my previous agents that made all this possible and killed them. Now there looking for me, so this game is going to be a little more intense, only because I am pissed. The new head of the CEO goes by the name Duncan….Were going to have a little fun with him." "OH! OH! How much fun are we talkin? Like a apple bit size or like a PUMPKIN?! That kinda reminds me of the time were I sent a rat into a office building with a bomb strapped around its back and when it was in the center it was like BOOM KABOOM POW WA! The ending was kinda horrible but then again retro, because I got a lot of money and started to skip around the dead bo….." Izzy was then cut off by Lindsay "It's going to be a lot of fun Izzy, but first we need to cause a scene and kidnap his friend." "Which friend?" Gwen asked. Then Lindsay threw a folder down on the table.

Pictures of a blonde man popped out. "His name is Geoff he also works at the CEO. Courtney you will kidnap him. Heather will turn off all of the security cameras. Izzy will go in the main room in disguise and be a distraction while you grab him. You will also be in disguise. Gwen will shoot all security from a building window across the street. I will be keeping in contact with these." She pulled out multiple pairs of earrings. "These are actual microphones I can hear you, and you can hear me." she turned to Courtney "You are the number one player right now, do you under stand Courtney?" she turned her head slightly and curled her lips seductively. "Call me princess."

…………….

It's short for my first chapter but PLZ GIV ADVICE. Because I don't know If I did well. This chapter was mainly detail but i promise actual action next chapter, so plz REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own any TDI, and u can SUCK IT!

First- First I would like to thank all my viewers J I actually didn't think it would be much of a success, but thanks to you guys I am inspired and will try my hardest to update recently. Please keep reviewing and giving me advice I appreciate it so much! And if you have any idea's for the story, I would be happy to add it….

Lindsay- T_T*

Me- What?

Lindsay- *takes a huge round cigar out her mouth, blows a puff, and levels her glare on me*

Me-…yes madam? O_O

Lindsay- Start the story before I screw your over -_- *strokes her kitty cat*

…………………

Chapter 2- Day 1

'RIIIING RIIIIIIIING' Awaken from his drooling, Duncan's automatic reaction was to fling his hand at the excruciating noise. The whip of his hand catapulted the now unplugged phone to a side wall in his office, and shattered the equipment mistaken as his alarm clock. Duncan yawned and roughly whipped his eyes. He saw the broken telephone on the ground and just realized he wasn't alone. In the chair in front of him a was a girl hugging the seat for dear life and looked petrified. Her big brown eyes were huge, her mouth was dropped open revealing her Bright braces with dripping drool. Her legs were wrapped around the seat as well as her arms. It was then that Duncan realized that he was suppose to be interviewing people. "Oh I am sooo sorry, I didn't mean it! I swear!" he held out his hand reassuringly, but she violently shook her head mouth still wide open, and clinging to the chair.

A slightly tall brown skinned man walked in, and his gaze immediately went from the incinerated telephone to the freakish lookin woman that turned her head around with her mouth wide open. She jumped from her chair and started to climb, and grab him like it was life or death "Sssssave Meeeee! SSSthaaave MEEEE!" she hissed. DJ being extremely freaked out, threw his hands in the air running and screaming out the room while trying to pry this drooling creature off his head. His high pitch girly-girl prissy-priss scream of course caught everyone's attention. Bridgett immediately intensified her shoulders and pressed her head down which made her seem like a bulldog with no neck. She marched with procession around the cubicles strait into his office fuming. "DUNCAN!" "Wow I swear it just got hot in here." "Very funny, What did I tell you about this?!" "Don't have to have a pole up your butt wow, calm down." "If you don't stop this, oh so help me God! I'll….."

Right on time to his rescue Geoff walked into the room beaming his "Non-gayish" light. "Whoa, Babe calm down, don't blame him he's the one who hasn't been getting any sleep lately." "That might be true, BUT STILL! One of this days your going to regret it! And hopefully you won't bring anyone down with you!" she stormed out the room, and it got ice cold. "Thanks man…" "No prablamo dude that's what friends do." Geoff put out his to thumbs to comfort him. "No honestly, if it wasn't for you there would be no peace around here." Geoff pulled up his built from his black business suit to impersonate an officer. "All in a good days work."

…………………

The blonde walked in the room with her sleeked back hair and carried a briefcase. Several men fallowed close behind her. The room was rather large with a long table in the center. Her high-heeled leather boots echoed as she walked on the cement floor. They were in a abandoned warehouse out in the middle of nowhere. Faces all turned to looked at her not only because she was the only female in there, she was at the end of the table where all faces can turn and see the same image, it also helped that she slammed the metal briefcase down on the table. "Good morning Gentlemen…" she said with a polite yet business tone. "Hey, Woman, your not suppose to seat there! That seat is for the head Boss!" One of the scrawny men said. His nose was rather large which made him look like a cockatoo and his hair did not help. "Oh?…." she said in a sly way. She tilted her head to the side, and cracked a smile. One of her followers brought a box to the table and sat it right in front of her. She slowly took her slender fingers and traced the box. "Yes, OH! The head boss is Michael Bottocello!" he pointed his finger strait at her. "Your nothing, but I worthless, weak, BITCH!" she pulled the strings from the box "This is what I think of you." a head rolled from the box leaving a trail of blood on the metal table. All eyes went to the head. "WHY YOU BI-" she pulled out a pistol and shot him twice. One in the head and the other in his heart. "Poor basterd." His followers immediately jumped into action. They pulled out there guns but soon realized they were on the floor and all shot. "Tsk, tsk, my men never miss." she now had the attention of the left over drug bosses. "Well, now that I got your attention…" she walked over to the table and opened the steel briefcase.

Inside….a bomb. "What the?! What are you tryin to do!?" One of the bosses squirted out. "What I want is very simply actually. Which one of you is Harold?" "Will you leave us alone if we give him to you?" "Yes, I promise." a skinny man was stood up from his chair. Lindsay motioned her men to go get him. The grabbed both of his arms and dragged him out the building to the car. Lindsay was half way out the door before someone shouted "Hey turn off your bomb!" she simply smiled and slammed and locked the door that can only open from the outside. "Hey! H-Hey! You promised to leave us alone!" "I am walked out into her plain white van with no windows and drove of. A flash in the distance set off ,while catapulting debree flying everywhere. Not one was left alive, now Lindsay was a supreme drug lord. A small smile creped up on her face. "I always keep my promises….."

………………

Heather walked in with a jean miniskirt, a black wig, and a tight fitting white tube top with a white jacket, and sandals. The CEO building was a lot bigger than she expected. No one could see her eyes hidden underneath her dark black glasses. She walked in observing each and every corner. Then her earring/microphone thing sounded. "Heather what's your status?" "Give me more time I need to find the security room." "Good luck." Heather walked up a set of stairs casually, almost everything in that building was made of white marble. She had to think for a moment. Weren't all security rooms somewhere near the bathrooms in the employee only zone. She walked up to an officer, he had black hair, and green eyes, he was stunningly handsome, but he looked like a guitar player. "Excuse me, could you tell me where the bathrooms are?" he turned his body to the side to point in the direction. Once he turned Heather pulled out his gun and put it in her jacket undetected. "That way to your left ma'm." She gave him a thankful look and went on her way. The gun was perfect because it had a silencer on it. When she got to the bathroom it was in a hallway in the back of the building as expect. Not that much people around there. Right next to the bathroom was the "Employee's only" door. She walked in immediately with no hesitation whatsoever. The inside room had storage stacked to the ceiling to her amazement sandals so she can walk in complete secrecy. It surprised her when she didn't see any type of security in there. She walked in the room shut and locked the door. There were no windows on the door. She immediately went over the security camera footage and erased every tape with her in it. She then hooked up a computer chip that was kept in her pocket and put it into the security computers. Her program loaded on the computer, and she implanted a virus. That broke down all security cameras so only she can see them and caused the building to be on lock down.

…………………………

"Izzy its time." Izzy stormed out the bathroom with a gigantic pig head on. She was decked out in black (robber style) and held a M16 (type of machine gun). She walked into the center of the building were the cubicles and offices were people were already screaming seeing a gigantic pig head walking around with a big gun. As soon as she walked in she started shooting the lights out. The shattered glass and the whizzing sound of gunshots cause people to take. She started having a bored feeling and decided to have target practice with the computers. She let out a horrifying laugh "SAY HELLO, TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!"

…………………………

"Gwen let's begin." Gwen already leveled her AK47 (assault rifle) out the window. Now she put up her sights to focus and she searched for her security prey. One on the 43rd floor. She leveled her gun and pulled the trigger. The blast shattered the glass as she looked for her next victim. Then she heard sirens. "Lindsay I think we have a problem." "What do you mean?" "Cop cars are all over the building." her voice went dark "Take care of it…" She leveled her gun on the windshield of the car. She aimed for the driver of each car.

…………………………

"Courtney…..don't fail me" she kicked in the back door of the building and proceeded through the building. "I don't plan on it." she pulled out her two Glock 9's (hand gun) she pushed herself up to the air vent on the ceiling. She was wearing skinny jeans with holes everywhere in it. She wore her favorite black bra so she wouldn't have trouble of getting a shirt stuck in something. She saw threw the air vents she saw Izzy doing solider boy on a table with the gun, with a huge pig head on. "Yuuuu! Yuuuu!" Mothers were holding there kids for dear life Courtney put her hand on her head and sighed. "What did I get myself into?" she continued to go through the vents as she stopped at the office of her victim hiding under his desk. She dropped through the vent landing right next to him. He jerk his body and screamed "AHHH!" the high-pitch scream made her reaction to deck him square in the jaw. His body went limp and she realized she knocked him out. She lifted his body and threw him on her shoulder. Then she put on a robber beanie so no one would see her face. She put one of her Glock back into the holster then made her way out through the back undetected. As she exited she got into the plain white van with no windows. "Phase 1 complete." Heather and Gwen were already in there.

………………….

"Izzy, time to go." As she placed the letter on Duncan's desk, she walked out singing the backstreet boys "Bye Bye" she did the robot and moon walked out of there with her hand on her head Michael Jackson style. When she got in the van she finally took off the mask.

……………………..

The cops flooded the building checking who was hurt. "Why couldn't we get in the building?!" "I'm sorry sir the building was on lock down." "Who put it on Lock down?" All the screens flipped on, T.V., Computers, Phones. A shady figure came on the screens. "Hello ladies and gentlemen, Trent, you remember me don't you?" "You….." "You took something very important from me. I want it back." Trent felt a cold shiver crawl down his spine. "You don't have to bring anyone in it, its between you and me!" "No you are very mistaken…." Trent froze. "It's between You, Me, Duncan, and his little friend." Duncan popped up out of nowhere "Who are you! Where did you take Geoff?!" he was fuming. "Why, he's right here." the screen flashed to a screen with a man tied to a metal chair everything else was pitch black around him. His mouth was gagged with a scarf tied around his mouth and a scarf tied around his eyes. There were bruises all over his body and he had no shirt on, which reveled his supper hard panting. The woman appeared back on the screen her lips curling. "Tell me Duncan…….Do you want to play?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own TDI I wish I did, but I don't so WOOT!

Me- Once again thank you for reviewing, I was informed that I mixed up N'Sync and the backstreet boys. Thank you for telling me! J I haven't heard either group for a while so please don't get mad at me. Well, mainly fan girls of either group. Fan girls can truly throw you off a cliff for these types of things. *looks around for Lindsay* it seems that I'm safe for now……

Chapter 3- Day 2

…………………………….

"Do you want to play?" the woman's voice gave a false sense of comfort. All Duncan could manage was a slight nod of his head. "Good…There was a letter left on your desk….I suggest you read it…." All the screens flipped off, While Duncan realized he was holding his breath, and quickly satisfied his burning lungs. "WERE ALL GUNNA DIEHIIII!!!!!" a fat man was screaming and being dragged onto his feet by dozens of cops. When he looked over near his office Bridgett was sitting on her knees at the front door shaking and sobbing violently. "Noo! NOOO!" she repeated herself screaming. "Why him, Out of everyone, Why him?!" she grieved. A cop helped her out of her crying trance and brought her in for questioning. "My name is deputy Trent, are you Duncan?" "Y-yes I am." "I will be working with you until this is all over." "Until what?! What is this?! What's the hell is goin on?! Why me? Why him!" Duncan clearly out of his shocked state replaced his confusion with anger. "Listen, Calm down, I understand what your going through!" "How? How?! Tell me how?!" "Okay listen carefully, and listen good." He had his full attention.

"About ten years ago, the F.B.I and the C.I.A were tracking down the supposedly greatest drug lord on the planet. She was the main one responsible for Drug canal, and Drug Trafficking, in the black market. They believed if they brought her down they would bring down the whole industry…But it seems it turned the other way around. The day they thought they got the building surrounded, she was actually expecting them. Everyone of those men died that night including hers, but she was still alive, plus she got one of the F.B.I's business corporation. Which is the CEO. For revenge she got a crew together and played a silent 'game' with the president of the corporation. It somehow aloud her business to thrive. When F.B.I got wind of this they hunted down there crew and killed them. Then the president immediately retired and passed away not soon after that. Now I believe she wants revenge, and she wants to play the game once again, but this time in a way were everyone knows."

Duncan tried to swallow down that story, but his mind was swimming. A sheriff brought the letter from his desk to him, and Duncan didn't no what to expect. He swallowed the air down his throat as he opened the corners of the envelope. The small sheet of paper said _2659 Nokia Theater Row G Seat 5 6:00. _To tickets were taped to the chair. "What does this mean?" Duncan asked. "It means the game has already started."

……………………….

The girls were in the room awaiting instructions from there mysterious client. Izzy was playing pin the tail on the donkey with Geoff…..he was the donkey. The door swung open as the blonde walked in. "Sit down, Izzy." Izzy threw out a sigh before she sat down. "As I have told you all before, we are doing things a bit different this time." She turned to sit in her chair and crossed her legs. She put a long cigar in her mouth lit it, then smoked it. She blew a big puff of smoke before speaking. "I am going to have a under cover agent with them the whole time." heather gawked "Pftt how are you goin to do that?!" "I'm going to make them believe I have one other player in this game, the letter had directions to one set, but I sent them to tickets. Those two tickets are seat on both sides of that one seat. Under that one seat, I have a bit of a surprise. The tickets are to a play called 'Guys and Dolls' one of you will be tied up to that one chair in away were no one can see unless they were super close. I will be putting that persons life in danger, because how else will they believe that you're a player in the game?"

"Oh pick me!" Izzy was frantically waving in her face. "No Izzy, I am picking Courtney, and to keep a close watch on her, Gwen." Courtney put her feet off the table and looked at Lindsay. "I don't exactly look like I can be trusted, or like I would go to a play." Lindsay blew a puff of smoke at her. "Trust me, We could change that."

…………………

Sorry this one was a bit short….I am EXAHUSTED today, but anyways please review J and advice and ideas and shit. Ill try to update a bunch more next time!

Lindsay- *pulls out metal bat* Lets do things the old fashion way….

Me- What are you now?! Mafia?!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own any TDI, it belongs to EVERYONE

Me- thank you for putting up with my laziness, for thanks I'm going to try my hardness to make this chapter extra special.

Lindsay- You better! It cost me seven men to put you back in that chair. SEVEN!

Me- *evil laugh* Who knew it would take that much.

Lindsay- *glare*

Me- ……. I'll start writing now.

…………..

The two men walked down the road, not knowing what to expect. Trent can tell how tense Duncan was. The man nearly ran 4 blocks from a splat of water pushed out, when a car rolled over a puddle. The sky was quite gloomy, like it was going to rain, The buildings were very high, like a bunch of sky scrappers. Duncan was wearing a black raincoat, with black slacks, and a black T-shirt. Then his Green Mohawk caught his attention. What type of business man has a green Mohawk? Trent was wearing a normal cop uniform, and still had his gun, taser, and pepper spray just in case. To ease the strange silence Trent asked "Since we have one more block to go do you want a hotdog?" he pointed to a hotdog stand on the side of the street. "Yeah sure, why not?" With that said his paranoia went away temporarily. They walked over to see that the cashier was a redhead. "Hey what can I do for you?" she said with a freakishly large smile. "We will like two hotdogs ketchup, mustard, and relish." she picked up two hotdogs and made there order while doing so, she was mumbling to herself about the "Magical purple mushroom" and the "Rainbow gay pathetic excuse of a bird" not to mention the "Emotionally drained Leprechauns". by the time she was finished with the order, Duncan tensed up again. Trent gave Duncan his hotdog as the began to walk off. Duncan intently stared at the hotdog "Is it safe to eat this?"

"I'm sure it is, I already at mine." He momentarily rubbed his belly. Duncan ate his piece by piece. "Hey Trent?" "Ya?" "I just realized this, but why is it that the two ticket number seats different from the one on the paper?" Trent took the paper and tickets and studied them. "Both of are seats are on both sides of this seat. The clue must be something in the center seat." They both stopped at the front entrance, there were lines and lines of people, trying to get tickets. Even people in the lines broke out into song (and sounded horrible I might add…). The people who already had tickets were allowed to go in. "I have a bad feeling about this." Duncan grunted. They both entered the front and looked for there seat it started getting really crowded when they finally found there seats. In the seat in between them there was a woman. She had mocha skin, casual clothing, jeans and a long sleeved blouse, and her breathing got rapidly fast, like something was wrong. The two men made there way beside her. Duncan thought she was stunningly beautiful and couldn't help but notice her rapid panting. "Hey are you o.k.?"

…………………

_This pill makes you have a equivalent of a heart attack. _she remembered the blonde saying. _It is going to hurt like hell, but we all make sacrifices. Put the pill behind the back of your left tooth, after we completely tie you up wait about five minutes before you crack it open. _With bleary eyes she made out the face of her victim. _**Time for waterworks.**_ she thought. Tears run down her face as she continued her convulsion. "P-please, make it stop! S-she tied me up to something!" she choked out. Trent looked into the girls over glazed eyes "She was drugged." then Duncan looked at her arms and legs and realized she was indeed tied up. Then Trent looked to see what she was tied to and froze. Under her chair was a bomb, Set at 5 minutes. Duncan pushing himself not to run, and leave the damsel in distress (little does he know) looked for answers. "I found a other letter." Trent said pulling it from underneath his chair. When he opened it pliers feel out with a sheet of paper. "It says touch the handle." There was a handle indeed on the bomb.

Trent grabbed it and I voice erupted from the machine. "I suggest you don't let go, because if you do your going to make this place go BOOM!" all color disappeared from Trent. "You guys have exactly 5 minutes before this place fills up, and to save your new team mate, starting NOW!" the countdown on the clock began. "There are twelve cords tying down your team mate, and she can't fight them because….you guessed it! Shhheeee's DRUGGED!" Duncan looked at the cords and a drop of sweat ran down his face. "Cut three of the right cords and the bomb is terminated and your free to leave with your new team mate, but get it wrong and…………..KABOW! Your dead." Trent gulped and stared at the cords. "In each three set of cords there are the colors green, purple, and black, there are only one color right in each set, cut for cords right and your free." Courtney's convulsion started to lessen. "Listen carefully and listen good, one is midnight, two is peace, three is the one you hear the least, four is all over. You now have 1 minute. Well gooooooodLUCK!" The voice turned off as the boys sat in total confusion. Then Duncan realized "They were instructions on what to cut."

Trent scratched his forehead "ohhhhh." Duncan grabbed the pliers. "One is midnight, Black." 30 seconds "Two is peace, Green." 20 seconds "Three is the one you hear the least, purple." 10 seconds "And for is all over, like the grass." 5 seconds. Duncan cut the wires. 5...4.…3.…2.…. It turned off and then Courtney blacked out. She thought to herself _**when all of this is over….that Bitch is dead….**_ Duncan and Trent lifted her and went to the building next to them which happens to a hotel and got a room. They went in the room and laid her on the bed. "How do you think she got involved?" "She was probably picked up like us." The drug started to were off as she heard the two men talking. "Excuse me?" she said softly. Neither heard her and continued to talk. "E-Excuse me." she tried a little louder. They didn't turn there heads. Now she was fuming "HEY!" she yelled and threw a pillow. When she lifted up she got a killer headache and put her hand on her head. Both of the men looked at her as the one with the Mohawk came over to lean her back on the bed. "You should rest, you still have the drugs in your system." he looked concerned and the other man came over. "I found a letter to the next clue in my seat, could you still remember what happened?" Courtney tried her best to look innocent "No I don't remember a thing, at one moment I'm walking down the street, then in the next I'm in a seat in a theater having a hard time breathing." they bought her innocent story, and it annoyed her. _**Men are so weak……..**_

………………

Lindsay was in her basement looking at the men's pictures on the wall. They were a threat to her business and she needed to take them out. Then she realized. _**They are going to be in the same place as Courtney during that part of the game, Why can't I just have her take them out…..no to risky, I don't want the victims finding out she works for me….Whatever, I'm use to taking risks. **_she tossed a dart at one of the pictures. It hit on the center of his forehead. She walked out of the room with ease, and curled her devilishly flawless lips "This is going to be fun."

……………….

Me- Thanks again for reading. And YES Lindsay is awesome. In the next chapter there is going to be A LOT of Courtney action. MY FAVORITE PART YESSSSSS! Anyways please review and if you want to give me advice I appreciate it or……….if you want me to add a character or more of a character. So yes thank you!!!!!!!!!!!

Courtney- *sigh* finally I get to fight. It's about TIME!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own TDI, put me behind bars and in chains because, I DON'T CARE!

To Readers- Again thank you for reviewing it puts me in a happy mood, I think your reviews are better than candy.

Me- *points a Lindsay* O_O and youuuuuuu……..

Lindsay- what?

Me- Where's my money?!

Lindsay-…………*turns and walks away*

Me- HEY!!!! GET BACK HERE!

……………………

They looked at the briefcase that arrived at they're hotel room. One top strapped to the briefcase was a delicately folded piece of paper. Trent picked it up and read it. "It says go to this party, go to the west hall with the case and wait for a person named Chris he'll tell you what to do from there, and don't forget to look specious, and the cloths your wearing is in the closet." Trent pointed to the address on the backside of the paper, "That's were we need to go." "All right then let's eat first, I ordered some room service." Duncan pointed at the food. The two boys almost immediately shoved food down there throat until they noticed that the woman did not join them. Duncan motioned her over, and saw a slight hesitation "Come on, you too, I know your hungry." She decided to go over and joined them. "My name is Duncan and this is, Trent." Trent nodded his head because he had food in his mouth. Courtney was in between emotion of jumping over the table to kill them both, or to sit and smile. She choose neither. "My name is Courtney." she kept her conversation short to control herself from strangling him. She is not use to people knowing her identity unless she was about to kill them. Just then her earring went off, but only she could her. "Courtney go somewhere where we can talk."

The sound was of the blonde woman, who was the mastermind of everything. Courtney put her hand on her stomach, trying to resemble a stomach ache. "Ah, C-Courtney are you okay?!" Duncan nearly jumped over to her and checked for pulse, and signs of fever. "N-no I'm fine I think I need to just go to the bathroom, excuse me for a sec." She got up keeping her hands rapped around her stomach slightly bent down. She went in the bathroom and shut the door, locked it, then turned on the water faucet. The men sat back down at the table slightly disturbed. She pressed her index finger on the earring. Her face turned cold "I'm alone." the dark voice came back on "Good…." Courtney sat on the edge of the bathtub. "As you know you will be going to the party, While you guys are waiting excuse yourself away from them." "Why?" the was a slight pause "Are you in the bathroom?" "Yea." "Open the cabinet underneath the sink. Pull off the back wall, because its fake." She followed the directions. As she pulled off the back wall a sal manila folder fell out. She flipped through it and faces popped out, Three men, One girl. "What's all this?" "While your at the party your going to get rid of them for me." "You mean……" "Yes Courtney eliminate, annihilate, degenerate, destroy, kill, murder." "Nice way of putting it."

"When you start getting ready, there is a picture of a woman holding a umbrella in the side room. Behind it is a dent in the wall, in that wall is a bunch of variety of weapons. Choose to your liking, but don't forget secrecy." The frequency turned off as the conversation ended.

…………………..

"Everyone, time to get ready." Duncan announced actually sounding a bit exited. "I call that room, So no one come in." She went in the room and shut the door and locked. "She's a little paranoid isn't she?" Trent asked. "Well if you were strapped to a bomb, and drugged to hell, you would be too." Duncan suggested. Courtney got the dress out of the closet along with knife straps, and a two holsters. First she pulled off the wall picture and spreaded out her variety of weapons on the bed. She choose 6 knives and put them in the straps. The six spreaded out from pocket knives to swiss army knives. She pulled up two pistols and picked up silencers to put on it. She also picked up two viles both just as deadly, one poisonous dissolving pills, and the other liquid poison. She put those in her hair. She put all the other weapons back and put the painting back on the wall. She had her underwear on with holster's strapped around her upper thighs. She pulled on a black dress that reached down to her ankles, but had slits going up both sides to her upper kneecap.

Her hair just reached the nape of her neck as she brushed it down. She put on a black choker necklace, with black jewels hanging off. She clipped up her hair from the right from failing down with a black rose. She kept on her black pearl earrings so she can communicate. Her lipstick was a gold color and she matched her eyelids the same color. As she put on her 4 inch black strapped up stiletto heels she took the chance to look over the files Lindsay have given her. _**Emilio Gusto, French, blonde, blue eyed, 5.6, weighs 181, The Boss. Rico Pizzicato, Italian, brunette, green eyed, 5.7, weighs 175, The Accomplice. Jean Vodavoc , Russian, black hair, dark blue eyes, 5.9, weighs 204, The Threat. Bianca Romano, Spanish, brunette, hazel eyes, 4.6, weighs 110, The Spy. **_

She reread them all in her head so she can remember there faces. Her long gorgeous, elegant legs showed in the mirror as she checked to see if any weapons were visible. They were all concealed. The top of the dress had two straps for extra security. A knocked sounded on the door "Hurry up princess it's almost time to go." The voice said. Hearing the voice call her princess put her in a slight state of shock. She walked open to the door and opened it.

"I'm ready." she said. Duncan was in a nice black tuxedo with no tails and a bow tie, with a white undershirt. When she looked at his face she saw his eyes wondering on every part of her body. Each time he tried to look away he was drawn to it more. Every time he turned back he turned a darker shade of red. "Wow, lookin hot." said Trent. Duncan suddenly found his breath and nearly ran out the door. "Don't forget the invitation." He said on his way out. Courtney prepared to clear her mind, and focused on who her prey was.

……………………..

They walked up to the house were the party was. Thousands of people were there, and the music was blazing. They waited at a table in the west hall for the mysterious guy name Chris. Courtney sat cross-legged looking for the familiar faces. Then she found one. The green eyed drunk brunette made his way to the bar. She reached in her purse and pulled one pill out of its canister in a way were no one can see it. "I'll be back, I'm going to ask if anyone knows who Chris is." "Good idea." Trent lifted up his thumbs. "Good luck." Duncan said still bright red and unable to meet her gaze. "I'll be back." She headed to the bar towards her drunken prey. She sat at a stool next to him. "One crystal margarita please." she said in a buzzed voice. The mans eyes roamed and violated her body while he did this she slid the pill in her own drink. "Hey beautiful." his voice slurred. "Hello, handsome." she said in a slow seductive voice. She crossed her legs and began sliding them up his thigh. "A little proactive aren't we?" she took his own drink and sipped it, she licked her lips which left him memorized by her movement. "Your margarita looks good." his slurred. She took a sip in her mouth and turned the mans body around. She lifted herself on the mans lap, legs crossed around his back. Then grabbed his face, She pressed her lips to his and let him drink from her mouth. His tongue swam through her mouth to get every drop he could. She pulled away and offered him the cup.

He took it and smiled his drunken smile, she got off of him and swayed away back to her table. She thought to herself _**The poison will take a hal**_**f **_**and hour to take effect, and something tells me that's not going to be his last drink…..or is it. **_Before she got to the table she spoke into her earring "One, down three to go." Then she decided not to head back to the table until she got them all. Then the Russian passed by, with the boss. _**oh, I get to knock out two with one hit. **_They isolated themselves from the party and went around the corner _**perfect….**_ she thought. Then a small metal object was pressed to her back. A female voice sounded "Follow me before I blow you sky high, I know who you work for." It was the Spanish woman that had a gun to her back. She led her away from her two other victims to a other isolated part of the house. She led her upstairs into a cold dusty room then locked the door. _**It's bad enough she caused me to loose sight of the others….but it's a other thing once you know who I am.**_ "Say goodbye." as she was pulling the trigger Courtney grabbed her arm with her left away from the gun, And her right elbow whipped up on the girls chin, causing a broken jaw. The gun fell on the floor.

The woman dove for it only seeing it being kicked away. She then grabbed Courtney around the waist put her legs on her stomach and catapulted her to the wall. She hit a bookcase and her eyes were wide with pain. "You couldn't honestly think you the strongest." The woman managed to talk with a broken jaw and a bloody mouth. Courtney was sprawled out on the floor laughing, then her voice went cold "Try me bitch." She whipped out her knife which know was in the woman's shoulder. She screamed in pain and did not realize fist coming to her face. Courtney rapidly socked her then the woman grabbed a chair and hit her across the face. She fell back, and stopped the next hit with a other knife , and kicked her in the gut. Courtney's mouth was now bleeding. She grabbed the woman by the scalp of her hair and slammed that head against the wall over and over. Then in a sour sweet voice "Now, let me ask you…..who do you work for?" she put her foot on her shoulder and ripped out the woman's hair full throttle.

She screeched in pain and fell on the floor holding her head. Courtney put her heel tip on the woman's temple on the side of her face. The Hazel eyed woman looked horrified. "Your right I do think I'm the strongest." She then pierced the side of the woman's head. Blood poured out of it like a overflowing rain. The woman's body flinched but then laid motionless on the cold dusty ground. Then Courtney walked into the bathroom to wash the blood off. She walked out the door giving one last look to the body and then closed and locked it. As she walked out to the party she saw a girl crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" "Some guy did of alcohol poisoning, and he was right next to me!" Courtney then walked away as the girls friends comforted her. She walked towards the area she saw the two men last and they were still there.

Then she saw something unexpected in that little desolate area. The Russian took out a gun and shot the boss twice in his head. Then when he turned around he noticed Courtney holding up a gun. She turned her head slightly and smiled as she pulled the trigger. She put the gun in its holster and walked back to the table saying in her earring. "All terminated." As she walked back to the table she saw the exchange being made between the three men. Chris took our briefcase and exchanged it with a briefcase with a letter on top. When it was done the Chris guy walked away. "It kind of makes you wonder what was in our case," said Trent. "Let's look at this one when were back in the hotel, ready to go princess?" she nodded her head as they walked out the front gate. "You were gone for a long time princess, What did you do?" then a loud scream sounded from behind them. They turned and looked back as they saw a dead woman being dragged into a ambulance. She smiled slightly and said "I just ran into a few people I knew." she turned and walked to the car as the men followed closely behind. "Wow, I wonder what type of party is this? They found four dead bodies in one hour!" she heard Trent say. "There's not always fun in playing games."

………………..

Me- wow that took awhile for me to write. Well anyways PLEASE REVIEW. I need to know especially from this chapter if I should have more fight scenes. The next chapter is surprisingly going to be a flashback on how Lindsay found and recruited the four girls into this game. Sooo Review while you still can!

Lindsay- Are you threatening me?! *pops off a dolls head.*

Me- No……….


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- Try to sue me, and I kill you.

To viewers- To answer the question of Duncan and Trent being suspicious, Yes they will be as I will show in this chapter. I decided to postpone the flashbacks until later on when appropriate. This chapter will be based on the boys, as they think back to the time of the party, And this chapter will tell about the unknown conversation between them and Chris which make them even more suspicious of Courtney.

Izzy- When do IIIIII come in?!

Me- Next chapter. Patience IZZY!!!!!

………………….

As they drove on the rode, the mocha skinned beauty stared out the window, with no fascination whatsoever. The two boys exchange glances at each other wondering who was to break the silence. Then Duncan let his mind wonder to the time at the table _**C-Courtney, are you okay?**_ the brown skin woman held her stomach as if in pain _**N-no I'm fine, I think I just need to go to the bathroom for a sec. **_She hurried just a little to fast for someone with a stomach ache. She shut the door and he heard a click. Not soon after he heard the faucet go on. It took her five minutes to was her hands. Which is very unnatural. When she came out she was completely fine, nothing wrong with her other than her face. She showed no expression on her face which in a way made his heart jump. _**Hey, are you okay? **_she then looked at him surprised that he even said anything _**Y-yeah thanks. **_she almost acts like she never came in contact with an other human being before (Only if she's about to kill them, little does he know.)

Trent thought back to the time she claimed her room without knowing were everything was yet. _**I call that room, So no one come in. **_she was strict to her privacy which was very understandable being a woman, but she barely said anything to them after the bomb event. If she said anything to them it was to be put in the paper. She was extremely secretive, And they knew nothing about her, not even the basic like what's your favorite color. The car stopped as they all got out the car, Courtney was already half way to the elevator to get to there hotel room. Duncan exchanged glances with Trent both had a questioning look. Then he remembered at the party _**I'll be back I'm going to see if anyone knows who Chris is.**_ A few minutes later she went to the bar, they thought she went to ask for information. Then Chris showed up "Are you Duncan, and Trent?" "Yes we are, you Chris?" "

Yes I am, ….." he looked all around like he was hiding from someone. "Where's the girl?" "You mean Courtney, she went over to the bar to ask about you." "So she has a name" she looked over to were she was know ordering a drink. Only Chris saw her cutting eyes at the man next to her. "It looks like it already begun…" His eyes went dark as he turned to them. Duncan still on what he said asked "What has begun?" He put his briefcase on the table and leaned forward like he didn't want anyone to hear. "Listen carefully and listen good." Both guys leaned in to listen. "Do not trust her under any circumstances, because she sure enough doesn't trust you." "What do you mean, it's only natural, she just got sucked into this game as much as us." Chris looked at the area were Courtney was and noticed that the mocha skin girl has vanished.

"As you know already, my name is Chris, I am one of the worlds greatest hackers." Trent and Duncan were a little taken back by this slight outburst. "Before I do work for clients, I research everything on the client or the receiver, Trent you are a CEO bodyguard, and live in a one room apartment, No love life, and take your job seriously, I know your address, I know all information about your family, there addresses and there friends and there family, and the same goes to you Duncan, I could tell you that last year on September 2nd at 3:00pm you were in blockbusters buying the Transformers DVD." Both men's eyes got wide. Then Chris put his hands on his head and plastered his head in the table "But I didn't even know the girls first name or even what she looks like until I got here!" Duncan and Trent looked confused. "You mean….." "I have no information on her, zip, nada, it's like she's a ghost." All the men exchanged glances. Duncan decided to tell the story about the bomb and how everything started. Chris eyes got big "Something gives me a bad feeling about her."

"What do you mean?" Chris propped his head on the palm of his hand. "It's almost like the world doesn't even know she exists." Then a drunken man at the bar collapsed in convulsions. All the men turned to see that mans body jerking and flailing like a fish out of water. Red foam exited his mouth as his eyes rolled back into his head. He arched his back and he collapsed. He didn't move anymore, and several piercing screams of women who witnessed the event horrified of that sight. Several men pulled out there phone to call a ambulance. All the men disturbed from the sight turned back to there conversation. "The woman that made you play this game has people everywhere don't be fooled." He exchanged the cases and Chris walked off as Courtney approached "It kind of makes you wonder what was in our case." Trent said. Then Duncan said _**You were gone for a long time princess, What did you do? **_everything went in slow motion as thoughts passed through there heads. The approached the woman with the skin kissed by the sun.

She lend against the door to there hotel room and waited for them. Duncan put the key in the door _**I just ran into a few people I knew **_he opened the door and she past through. On her face formed a half cracked smile. _**There's not always fun in playing games**_ Both of the men tensed up as if thinking the same thing. As they entered the heard her room door slam shut. Trent and Duncan went into the room, and Duncan put his briefcase on a bed and wondered. "Hey, Trent?" "Yeah?" "Maybe, we should open this." there was a slight pause. "Should I call in Courtney?" "No, let us just open it." Trent walked over and opened the case. Inside was three passports to Rio De Janeiro, and right underneath them were millions of Crystallized packets with directions to a harbor. _Deliver these to a customer of mine, It's your choice to take the boat or the plane. If you choose the boat you have a possibility in running into, enemies. If you take the plane you have to swallows those packets and have a high chance of having the packets pop, which will kill you immediately, then of course you look for them in your poop. _Trent and Duncan's eyes got big. Then Trent light yep. "I got an idea!" Duncan wondered if all of this is a bad dream, "Shoot?" "What if we take the boat, and Courtney takes the plane?" "Well, that might not be a bad idea, other than the fact if the pop she would die, maybe we should take the plane." "…….fine, we will take the plane and explain everything to her in the morning. "Goodnight" "Goodnight"

………………………

He sat in complete and total darkness he was tied to something and was in a complete haze. His head was throbbing like someone dropped a hundred pound weight. A slender traced his neck line to his chest area. Its voice was low, dark, but sweet. "Oh my, it seems like I have to end this game early, that's no fun…….." I long sigh sounded as he heard more footsteps come into the room. "Hey Izzy, watch him for me okay?" a giddily high pitch voice sounded "Pftt, of course." "I'll be gone for awhile, It seems like the F.B.I. wants a little talk….this is going to make the game have more players…….how fun this is going to be….it seems like I'm a player in my own game."

………………..

Me- Yay! for different points of view, If have come to a point were I have become bored with my own writing. THERFORE I will be adding more suspense and action as you will see in my later chapters. Next chapter is on Izzy and Geoff, and Lindsay. Izzy and Geoff have random weird conversation, and Lindsay is of for revenge by pretending like the F.B.I actually caught her, she set them up to catch her to take revenge on a certain cop who killed her pervious agents and supposedly her _Father _ohhhhhhhhhhh the drama!

Lindsay- *Throws pick axe*

Me- *Dodges* Like father like daughter

Lindsay- I am daddy's little girl……


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

Me- Yay me! *clap clap clap* I looooove your reviews. I even commented myself on the reviews. You guys are funny! Well I just got back from my Japanese test so if my pronunciation is a little messed up, I give my apologies.

Izzy- Let us begin! Let us begiiin! *pleading eyes*

Me- oh, fine *pulls out bone* FETCH!

Izzy- Arff!

……………………

Izzy yanked the blind fold off from the blonde dazed man. His eyes squinted from the light still trying to adjust. "Good morning sleepy head!" The loud and obnoxious voice made his head throb. He gave out a slight grunt as she ungagged him. His body coughed up the balled up stockings that scratched his throat. A slight hand patted his back as he threw up all those drugs poured down in to him. "That's okay, you go right ahead and get it all out." the voice said reassuringly. Geoff thought it a little weird of this woman showing him acts of kindness, she is the one that beat him into a pulp and tied him to that chair. He flinched away from her soft deceiving hands. "W-why are you, h-helping me?" he coughed out still trying to get his voice. She merely laughed, which even made him more excuse. Her hand whipped his back in a joking manner. "Haha, your so funny! Silly! I have to act like a angry beaver every time I'm around that blonde bimbo!" She feel back on her back a laughed while rolling on the ground. That surprised Geoff to the point of almost fainting from frustration. Then her rolling body stopped with her back facing him. It was silent for a moment and then he heard a darken voice "But Don't get me wrong…..It still doesn't mean I'm letting you go." Then her body turned as her eyes cut strait into his face. The a slight smile formed on her face. "Now….let's have some fun."

……………………….

She was sure the F.B.I. tracked down her phone already, and she managed to escape her guards undetected. She sat in a empty room, in a abandon building, in the middle of a ghost town. What was this hatred she felt that penetrated to the very bone of her soul. Just hearing the word revenge made her shiver with pleaser demanding to be satisfied. Standing at the window she began to let her mind wonder back to the time. She was only a little girl, Her mom sat her on her lap, she began stroking her head. "Mom, what did you want to talk about?" she simply stroked her cheek and smiled. "Lindsay, the time is coming." the little girl looked up into her mothers eyes with curiosity. "What time, mommy?" her mom curled her golden locks falling off her shoulders. "Our time Lindsay, When it's time to leave this rotten world." then Lindsay turned to her mom. "Is daddy coming to?" she looked down at her mom and slightly said "You will understand later, When it's time." The next day her dad was looking for her mom. She left a note on the table in the hotel that she was going to be at the Space Needle. "Daddy, why is mommy at the needle?" her dad gripped her hand and smiled. "She said she had to take care of business and that she'll meet us there."

As soon as they started to approach the crowds got thicker and thicker. Her dad looked slightly annoyed. "What's going on?" he barked annoyed. A woman pointed up in air and said frightened "There's a woman standing on the edge of the space needle!" When they both looked up they saw the woman the cared for, that they loved. She was faced forward staring strait into the sky. Police surrounded the building, and the men spoke through a microphone "Back up slowly, towards the building." All she did was look down. Her dad left her near a cop and ran into the building in order to stop his wife. "Ma'm did you hear me?" then her body lend forward "NOO!" her mom was falling face first rapidly. She screamed running and anticipating where her mom was going to land so she could save her. Then everything went in slow motion her mom's eyes matched her eyes and a warm smile appeared on her mothers face _**you will understand later, ….when it's time.**_ That smile faded as Lindsay was covered with her mother's blood.

Her eyes went wide as she fell on her knees and looked at the precious broken doll and her forever bloodstained hands. She watched her father run after a police man screaming "You killed her! You forced her to jump!" _**you will understand later…..**_ "A other man jumped in sir, hold down, hold on!" her dad charged at the man and the cop pulled out his pistol and rapidity shot him. Shot him dead, her dad's bloodshot eyes caught sight of her's. There was such pain in them. Both her parents scarred through her memory, as the events replayed over and over again. "Hey check the girl, see if she needs an ambulance." The man that was running from her father came over to her. "Are you alight little girl?" as he was checking her she said. "You did this didn't you?" he immediately froze and said nothing. Then she lifted her eyes _**understand later….**_ "What is your name?" he didn't answer but on his wallet that fell out said F.B.I John Green. _**….when it's time. **_she turned her face toward the man with her eyes still captured by her mother's dead but smiling face. She began to crack a smile, those childish smile and keep her eyes on the ground, she lifted her fingers in the shape of a gun at his head. "I'm coming after you…..Mr. Green…"

……_**.time. **_The F.B.I showed up in there cop cars and surrounded her building. _might as well have a little fun. _She thought. She lifted her hand gun and reloaded it. She went out the room and toward the F.B.I and immediately started shooting. This took them by surprise because they never thought she would come out head on. She managed to kill 14 men while moving toward the leader. Then when she was in front of the leaders gun she dropped her's and put her hands up, they all leveled there guns at her, shocked and confused at what she had to say. "Where is, John Green?" her tone was flat and deadly. The man put the gun at her head while an other cuffed her hands. She got in the car as they shut the door and drove in complete silence. The man sat in the passenger seat while she was in the back he was looking in his wallet for something. She caught sight of his name "Paul Woods, if you tell me where John is I will spare you life, Otherwise….you would be one of my first victims." A cold sensation shivered down his spine. Her bloodshot eyes told nothing, but truth. She then said in a cold voice "The time has come…"

………………………..

Me- sorry this one is kinda short, I didn't get enough to write it, part two will be in the next chapter. Review! Isn't Lindsay's childhood messed up? You will also get more flash backs from her past, in the second part.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- blah blah blah blobitty blah**

**Me- Peace…..I hate the word.**

………………………

**The cars came to a stop and she was brought inside of the F.B.I. quarters. As soon as she walked in everything went silent. Several whispers were quieted when the caught the blonde woman's gaze. Eyes peeked from everywhere and several phones continued to ring being neglected and dissatisfied. A smirked formed on the blonde woman's lips. "What a welcome party." the led her into a isolated room with no window and shut the door. She was still handcuffed and stood in front of three men, who were standing around a metal chair with straps all over the place and the end of a table. The blonde dragged her heavy head up "What's this, a welcoming gift?" she teased. One of the men grabbed her shoulder and pushed her into the chair. The other man swiftly strapped her in. He uncuffed her and strapped both of her hands on the arms of the seat. Both of her legs and arms were strapped, along with her waist and neck and one on her forehead, she couldn't move an inch. On the straps were metal orbs with a flat surface. They all stood after pressing on her skin. Attached to the orbs were little wires that traced to a metal box in front of one of the men. As the made sure everything was attached they exited the room.**

**Lindsay took note of the room. It was simple, no windows, one door. A small draft was entering the room, but not from the door. A man then entered the room with to guards, he was so gorgeous it almost made her sick, he was prettier than HER! "Hello, my name is Justin." she let out a sinker "What are you my stripper?" The other two men tried to held there laughter, but failed miserably. His eyes leveled at her with a stern face, she immediately imitated him. Two can play that game. "Trust me little girl, your life is in my hands, don't play with me." her dark laugh made all eyes look at her with confusion, then she said "Believe me….It's the other way around." The stunning man sat in a seat across the table and intertwined his fingers together as he rested his arms on top of the table. He threw out a big sigh and asked "I'll ask you this nicely…where is your drug cartel headed?" she raised her head to match his eyes "And I'll ask you this nicely….Where is John Green."**

**He looked at her slightly pissed that she didn't have the least bit of fear in him. He pulled up the machine and pressed a bunch of buttons and a switch popped up to tell its master it was ready. She shifted her head to the side to see the raised button and looked at Justin, he had placed his hand a few inches away from it. His voice went dark "I'll ask you again….Where is it?" "Where is John Green?" he pressed the button, as a sharp pain entered her body, The excruciating pain made her feel as if she was burning alive, her sharp convulsions were to be ignored. Her teeth clenched tight, So she could not scream. The sweat on her forehead drenched her golden locks turning them to dirt. All her muscles were tensed as the attack made her heart scream. Then it all stopped. Her lungs gasped desperate for any type of air. Her body went limp, and her mind went swimming. "I will ask you again, Where is it?" he barked impatiently. She cut her eyes at him a sneered "Where is John Smith?!"**

**The million piercing needles held her body captive once again except this time it was more painful and intense. She continued to shake and jerk her body as her eyes rolled back into her head. **_**How? How did I get like this?**_** She completely blacked out and went elsewhere.**

………………**..**

**She was sitting on the living room floor playing with the Barbie her mom got for her, next to the fire. On the couches and rooms where her two aunts and her mom. The men of the families where out on a boys night out. They were at her Aunt Martha's house, and listen to the grown woman's conversation. "I got so sick of him! He is always looking at other woman who aren't even his own age!" Martha said infuriated she was rapidly sewing her scarf. "Well boys, will be boys." Aunt Suzy said. "Well if you ask me I think something should be done." Her mom said determined. "We'll what do you think should be done?" "I think you should get rid of him you deserve better." She thought for a second and said "Your right….I should." When she looked down only Lindsay could see the deadly look her aunt was making. Later on her mom put her to bed, during the middle of the night she had to go to the bathroom so she got up to go. The bathroom was next to her Aunt's room. She heard a loud muffle that could only be heard if you were passing the room. She put her hands on the knob and cracked it open so only she could see. She saw her aunt on top of him holding a needle in his face. His mouth was duct tape so no one can hear.**

**His body jerked violently to get away from it's captor, But did not succeed, he feel limp as the large needle was pulled out of his head. Her aunt's hands were shaking uncontrollably. She saw her aunt jump out the bed and leaned towards the wall. Still shaking she slowly brought her knees to her chest as she sat on the ground, her white nightgown now matched her bloodshot hands. She dropped the needle to the grown as she lifted her shaky hands to her face, and began to cry which quickly changed to a uncontrollable laugh. **_**get rid of him….**_ she laid on her side and muffled her dark cries on the carpet floor. _**…you deserve better.**_ She then slowly lend up, She tilted her head on the side and stared at the carpet, a small sweet deceiving smile appeared on her face. Then she went to the motionless body and dragged it towards the window. She lifted the body with ease and dropped it out of the apartment window forty feet high, and into the large tree grinder below. The machine roared with life, and ended her forever lost Uncle. She decided she didn't have to use the bathroom anymore. She shut the door and went back to her room undetected. Obviously nobody else heard the machine, because they were still sleep.

The little girls body was shaken as she sat legs folded on her bed. She lifted her hands to her face like she saw her aunt do, and a small dark smile cracked on her face as her eyes cut upwards towards her door. Water splashed her away from her memory as child and she was back into reality. "Are you going to tell me now?!" he screeched and his voiced cracked. She slowly shifted her eyes staring off into space, that same smile creped on her face. Then she looked strait at him, and softly mumbled out "You still haven't answered me."

………………………

Heather entered the building they were supposedly was keeping her boss. She had her black wig on with glasses, She already had her fake ID prepared. She simply had to find the security room. She overheard a couple voices talking "What? She still hasn't said anything?" "Yeah, and she's on the middle frequency, people usually confess on the second one, and die on the third, but she's on the fifth! And has five more to go before they have to change there method." "Wow, she's pretty strong, kinda makes you wonder what she went through." as heather continued to walk she caught sight of two men guarding the door. "I.D?" she lifted up her I.D. as F.B.I always did. "Proceed." as she entered inside. Several men were there. "Who are yo-" "I'm the head of the F.B.I's special division UCI" She flashed her badge in there face "I was put in charge of this investigation." she slipped her hand behind her back and slipped in her USB drive, which she programmed to wipe out there security system immediately. "That's okay miss, we have everything covered." she pulled out the USB drive and everything turned off. "You do huh?" she locked the door behind her, and pulled out her pistol which had a silencer on it. All the men looked shocked. The shot them all in the heads. Then she walked up to the computer and put her special USB drive which took over the computer. The screens were back up. "Alright let's see if you could work in the darkness." she pressed a couple buttons and all the lights in the windowless building turned off. Then she broke the security system so no backups would come on. She put on her night vision goggles, and reloaded her pistol.

……………………

The lights turned pitch black as the blonde mumbled these words. "You didn't answer me…." a sharp pain entered through Justin's body, as he thought _how is this possible?! _She had set it on the highest frequency and did not turn it off once. Then he realized straps on him and a unknown voice "What up, boss?" the untying of straps could be heard along with his unbearable screams. "PLEASE STOP! PLEASE! HE IS DEAD! HE DIED IN A HIT AND RUN!" "….you told me to late." She walked out the room being held up by Heather. "All my life's work….and his already dead, We are going to end this game soon, there's no point anymore."

………………….

Me- Yes next chapter will be back to Trent, Duncan, and Courtney, and it will be the LAST chapter. I have gotten a bit bored with this story, but I'll make sure the last chapter is good. Surprisingly my next story might be a romance comedy between Duncan and Courtney, and yes surprisingly I can do romance comedies, But before I come back to TDI I will be doing a other action suspense in the anime section either Soul eater, Naruto, Bleach or Gunslinger Girls. So yeah REVIEW! :p I had fun with you guys! *sniffle**tears.*


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I don't own TDI yayayayayaaaya!

ME- This is the last chapter! WOOT WOOT!!!! Time for suspense. Tell me what you thought at the end o.k.? THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS! *tears*

…………………….

Courtney was contacted through her earring at midnight it was Lindsay's voice. "Courtney…. The game has ended get out of there." the voice turned of and the browned' skinned woman was astonished. She slowly got up careful not to make a sound and she got the clothes she was forced to wear and put them on. She went over the room and the bathroom to make sure no trace of her was left behind. She tiptoed by the pullout beds which the boys were sleeping on and exited to room. The hallways had a dimming light as she went towards the staircase. She decided to take the stairs rather than the elevator so she wouldn't make to much noise she exited out the back. She ran out through the rain thinking "This, is bad they know what I look like….I need to get rid of them." she disappeared in the rain plotting. "Well if they know me, everyone else might as well."

……………………

Izzy dragged the blonde man and dropped him on the porch. She rang the doorbell as a other blonde woman come to the door, "Who is it." "It's Santa Claus I have a gift for you." The woman opened the door and nearly screamed at the sight of her boyfriend crippled on her porch. As the redhead walked towards her car she saluted the blonde and said "All in a days work, ma'm." she drove off and the blonde looked horrified.

……………………

The F.B.I swarmed into the room and woke up the two, men. "Come, with us we have to get you to safety." both the men looked confused and the officer added "The Drug boss supposedly ended her game, but that only means you are in danger of getting killed." Both men looked at each other, "B-but what about -" "Geoff your friend is safe, he is with his girlfriend, he was supposedly dropped off." then the officer asked "How did she contact you?" "She sent us letters, and had us meet up with people." "We went to the party together and meet Chris wait….where's Courtney?" Duncan realized. Then the officer asked "Who's Courtney?" "She was placed in the game by Lindsay to." the officer looked concerned and said "That must have been the one she placed in the game to keep an eye on you." then Trent stuttered "W-what?" "You where put with a world class killer, nobody knew that she even was a girl, not even what she looks like, and you know her NAME?!" An other officer came up to the boss "Sir, we found a hole in the wall with a thousand weapons, and several listening devices in the bathroom." "Any fingerprints, or samples?" "None sir." then the man turned to the two pairs of big eyes. "We will be taking you into protective custody."

…………………

The brown skin woman leveled her gun out the window she was in the building across the street, her Rifle was pointed at Duncan. "Time to end this game." pull the trigger.

……………..

Me- hehe I know this was really short, and it is the end of the chapter. I will be making a other story, but it will be in a other Section which is Anime, Soul eater.


	10. Chapter 10

A/U

Hey people!

I am aware I made this series way to short therefore I come up with a opposition.

A sequel or a prequel . I made a poll so people could choose what they want. If you don't want to use the poll you can give your answer through review. So I'll explain here what either will consist of.

Sequel- The sequel will be mainly on Lindsay and Courtney, and the crimes they do, the F.B.I is after them, Courtney and Lindsay being tracked all around the world and taking out cop organization after cop organization, Lindsay wants her revenge even if it causes world Chaos.

Prequel- The Prequel focuses on the dark twisted childhoods the four girls had that caused them to be criminals in the first place, It shows them step by step in the craziest way. So this would be a strait Thriller/Action/ Horror/ Suspense/ Adventure/ Gore.

So Yay I'm making it rating T because if either were M it could give nightmares. So please either take the poll, or review for the answer to help me decide what I should do, thank you J


	11. Chapter 11

A/U

Me- The polls have now CLOSED and I have the results, Drum roll please

*Izzy pulls out 2milimeters (wild west style)

BAMBAMBAMBAMBOOM!!!!

The last boom can for her being exasperated and then chucked a gun at one of the broken drums.

Me- *twitch twitch* well as I was saying, the results are…….*opens envelope*

SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!

Me- *claps* yay J thanks you guys for helping me come up with my decision!!!! And since it is the sequel I'll just continue it on this story J So tune in next chapter for a WICKED twist…….*laughs evilly*


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- I don't own TDI *singing cry me a river with Izzy*

Me- Yay! 1st day of sequel! Awsomenesssssss oh yay to answer your question, yes Duncan is still in the story.

Lindsay- *throws gun to me and charges her's* Get on your game, the war will begin.

…………………

The brown skin woman leveled her gun out the window she was in the building across the street, her Rifle was pointed at Duncan. "Time to end this game." pull the trigger. Right at that time a hand pulled her hand back, making her miss her target. She pulled her arm back from her intruder and slid her foot backwards thrusting it towards the unfortunate surprise. Then Courtney extended her slender arm pointing the rifle at the limp body next to the wall. Her eyes leveled at the blonde wiping her bloodied mouth with her backhand "Not bad….You know if we don't get out of here the cops will be on our ass." Lindsay got up and stretched out her body. She was in a white trench coat opened showing her pink bra complimenting her leather black skinny jeans. Her hair was wrapped into a perfect bun, caressing her black tinted shades. Courtney on the other hand from being in the rain last night was screwed. Her mascara had watered her face which pressed her drenched stringy hair paste onto face. Her once golden brown eyes were pitch black like a predator watching its prey. The black shirt over her white shirt was ripped open along with the white one reviling her black lace bra. She bent down with her legs open, her feet still on the ground, and propped her elbows on her knees after she put a cigarette in her mouth and lit. Her green pants had ripped holes everywhere.

The woman with the golden hairs opened the door as they heard sirens pulling up to there building. "Are you coming?" she asked coolly. Courtney got up with ease and swayed towards Lindsay. As she walked out she released a puff of smoke to circle the fair skinned maiden. As small smile cracked on the woman's face they went out the back emergency exit. There van was out back as they got in and the cops were not aware they drove off. "What do we do with the Duncan guy?" Courtney asked as she sat next to her boss. "Simple, we get him back, kill the police quarters all over the world, and demand money." "How exactly are we going to kill all of them? That's impossible." The blonde used her two fingers and flipped the cigarette with grace from Courtney's mouth to her own. She blew a puff of smoke into the assassin's face. "Any thing is possible, when you pissed."

All of the murders turned to watch the psychopath play with her rats, and strap a device to the rats. The baldy blurted "Does anyone want to tell me why we have rats in here?" She pointed her boney finger at the toothed rodents. "We need to knock out Duncan, get rid of the cops investigating and not be caught at the same time, Izzy is sending her rats into the hotel and strapped to them are little mine bombs, Not enough force to kill someone or destroy someone, but it will tear off a limp and leave you unconscious, but she has to what until I give her the okay." All the girls including the driver dropped there jaws in disgust, except Izzy of course. She was swaying her head back and forth, listening to her I-Pod singing "Boom Boom Pow, gotta get dat, Boom Boom Pow!" as they parked behind the hotel. When she unleashed her mice they went immediately went into the hotel, And began to blow. Izzy pulled out her big-ass pighead again and her two M16 machine gun. Now she had a pighead, a black trench coat a tuxedo (Yes, a tuxedo.) with shiny black shoes and her two M16. The pighead had a evilly happy expression on it's face with a fat cigar sticking out its mouth with one of those old mafia hats.

She strutted in and say people spreaded all inside the hotel and crying, screaming, grieving. At that point her I-Pod was on and she began to shoot the people that were conscious. She had found a button that put the building on complete lock down not allowing any outside/inside access. She turned on a gadget Heather gave her that kills all phones computers, ect. So There was no communication. She moon walked to a crying couple, and noticed a man looking at an other woman, of course his girlfriend didn't see. "Wow, you would do that even when a guns pointed to your head?! Hey your mans looking at a other woman." she pointed towards the frightened slut. The woman was confused between the tuxedo pig, and her boyfriend of fear and hate. "H-How could you?" she asked more frightened. The pig put it's black gloved hand on it's head "What are you?! A weak little doll?! You have to let out your emotions.

The woman nodded and whipped her hand across his face. "How could you?! Of all people!" The woman stuck her finger at the man in fury, and Izzy did the same thing and started singing, which confused the heck out of them. Then she turned to the woman and a sang (They didn't see the I-pod) _**Pull up your pants just like him.**_ She pointed _**Take out the trash just like him. **_She rained her fingers on her face to make it seem like she was crying. _**And you cash like him, Fast like him, Girl you want to act like you did. I'm talkin bout… **_She walked towards the center of the hotel and popped her chest and began yo break-dance. _**Security codes on everything, Vibrates see his phone don't ever ring.**_

Then she pointed towards the woman _**Another join account, and an other one he don't know about.**_ Then she was talking to all the women. _**Which we could switch up the road, and I could be that. Tell you I love you but when you call, I never get back. Would you ask them questions like me, like were you be at? Cause I'm out 4 in the morning, On the car an rollin, doin my own thing. **_She moon walked sideways slowly towards them. _**What if I, Had a thing on the side, Made you cry, Would the rules change up or would they still apply, If I made you like a toy, Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy. **_

The slut stood up and said _**Go head get him back what, can your man not handle that? **_She joined the pig in the center of the room herself. _**Go ahead and be, Just like him, Go run the street, Just like him….**_ the song continued as all the conscious woman started a riot against the conscious men. The men began to sin Cry Me a River.

Meanwhile Izzy got her que "Alright Izzy there help has arrived, leave the tape recording at the check in desk, and go get Duncan." "Roger that, Goldie locks, Reader rabbit out." The redhead slipped out into the hallway avoiding the two sided sexist battle of throwing anything possible to throw at each other. She made her way upstairs pushing away the limp bodies from keeping her from her destination. When she arrived at her destination she saw the businessman sprawled out on the ground knocked out. She let a smile wipe across her face showing her menacing teeth that can't be seen by the outside world. "Heh, heh, heh."

…………….

"Special delivery!" She dropped the body into the van and took off her pighead and they drove off. As they drove off the blonde made her comment "So if the don't reply to it our first target would be Bangkok, Gwen and Courtney would doing most of the work, Courtney and Izzy will be taking turns babysitting" she nodded her head towards the unconscious handsome. "Why do I have to watch him?" the dark skinned woman spat. "We don't want our bait getting away." Lindsay said playing with the mans hair. "It's just a simple game of cat and mouse. But I don't have to worry, I know you're a snake." she looked at the dark skinned woman who hissed as a mocking stance. Then the woman continued her conversation pretending she didn't see the gesture. "Anyways, Trent will be the only one I will be making deals and exchanges with." The fair maiden couldn't help but crack the smile that has been passed down to the women of the family.

…………………..

Trent looked over the video over and over again, the blonde on the tape made her statement very clear _**Money, isn't that the want of the world? Power, isn't that the lust of men? Envy, A woman's uttermost desire.**_ The woman's voice sneered _**If you ever want your friend back, I suggest you start at the front of the list, and find a way to get my money, Oh and…..Don't play with me Trent, must I remind you of your fiancée? poor girl never saw her wedding day……"**_ Then screen went off as Trent clutched his hands.

He slightly whispered the one grieving name that drove the rest of his life "Gwen."

…………………

Me- HAHAHA TWIIIISSSSTEEEED! He doesn't know his fiancée is alive, And he DEFINATLY doesn't know she's a hired assassin. And I will be explain, how all this ties in in the NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOOOOHOOOOO

Izzy- *singing candy shop by 50 cent*

Lindsay- *stares at Izzy, dagger in her hand sticking strait up and her hand gripping HARD*

Inner Me- *Locks self in a dark closet with one single candle light, giggling a menacing crazy laugh. Shaking and rocking back and forth, teeth showing and lets the reflection of the candle on my bulging eyes scratching the words into the floor, review, Review, REView, REVIEW!!!!!!! HAHAHAHA REVIEW!!! HA HE HO HA HE HO HO-*

Me- *calm empty look* so always please review to tell me what you think, thank you J

Izzy- *jaw dropped wide open*

Me- What?…………


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- I don't own TDI neither does this site, are any other bimbo that works this site.

To Readers- So this is second day of sequel, which will become more and more twisted as I go along J my summer class ends in three days so I will have more time to write and come up with amazing ideas. So to all my readers *Mwah* Arigato Goziemasu. Watashi no anata wa daisuki desu.

Me- So were in the room with Trent, were he gets his unfortunate message, L so sad…. And twisted *menacing smile*

Trent- *sigh* Gwen. *taps finger 9 times*

Me- You really have issues…….

Trent- Nine flowers, nine bruises, nine misplaced hair strained, nine broken fingers, nine bandages, nine thoughts, nine horrible thoughts, nine shots, and nine stitches…..

Me- ……………O_o *walks out room*

………………..

The hospital room was slightly dull. Everything around him was white which slightly scared the crap out of him, making him feel like a lab rat. What made the situation better is that he found out that his room partner was Geoff, which offered to help him with finding the blonde boss, and shared his own experiences with Trent. "She was crazy! The only way I was able to convenes her to let me go, Was that I promised to bring her a magical kitty once belonging to a leprechaun prince, in a place far far away." He emphasized the last part with his chest pointed out gently waving his hand from one side to the other. Trent look astonished "How'd did you convenes her like that?" Then Geoff made his eyes go big, and lean in like he was going to tell a secret. He whispered "Believe me, staying in a room for a couple days with that loon, like that, will cause you to be desperate." On of the nurses came in, She was huge, had a deep voice, and a unibrow. "You have visitors," she spat. In walked DJ and Bridgette with flowers and balloons. The sniffing blonde, and momma's boy walked in the room. "Oh, here are my two solders *sniff* stay strong!"

She suddenly was weeping on Geoff's lap. (More like grieving). Geoff stroked the hair one her head as he propped himself up with the other "Aww, Sweetie, chill it's okay I'm alright, please? I hate it when you cry." He patted her head with reassurance. Meanwhile the big Michael Jordan figure was pouting away as he decorated Trent's side of the room with flowers, and ribbons, and scented candles. Now the place didn't look so scary. Trent took the time to explain to everyone that if the blonde boss didn't get her money, she would slowly kill of the police forces of the world, and use Duncan to do so, since he knows everything on all the police forces around the world.

………………….

He woke up in the darkness, his hands and feet tied to a object that must have been a chair because he was sitting in it. It was rather cold and he was still wearing his pajama's from the hotel which happens to be only boxers with lollipops all over them with a red background. A strange obnoxious voice screamed "YAY CHIP & DALES!!!" Duncan had a sudden headache like someone was dropping a hundred pound weight on his head. "Pull it off." A cold dark voice commanded. As the brown bag was pulled away from his head, the blinding light pierced his head making him groan and squint his eyes. His saw blurred images as they became more and more vivid. A big smiling face a few millimeters from his own "Good morning sleeping beauty!" as she pulled her head away, she saw the blonde walk towards him with a needle in her hand. "So nice of you to join us Duncan, Know why you're here?" The blonde chided darkly. "You, will be helping us find the money(gold) that Trent's great grandfather hid. It was supposedly part of the Aztec mining trade. You won't do much, just come work with me, live your wonderful life with your wife." "Wife? I don't have a wife." He jerked his body desperate to break free.

The blonde motioned her hand towards the traitor leaning on the wall. Her mocha brown skin was one with the dimming light. "You do now." A sharp pain entered into his body as he realized the needle shooting through his arm. His mind was drowning being swallowed by the darkness of no return, slowly the lights faded away, all sounds dimmed, everything went black.

………………

The man woke up in the soft bed, His head was in pain, and he could not recall why. His breathing was steady when he noticed his breathing was in unison with an other. His eyes shot open as he saw a body breathing steadily on him, they were on there sides. Her arm was across his chest slightly griping his shoulder, as the other rested on his chest. Her legs were intertwined with his, and her head rested on the nape of his neck. Her short brown hair cupped her skin shadowing her mocha skin. Both of his arms wrapped around her well curved frame that perfectly fit his body. As the breathed rhythmically he noticed her rosy lips. Before he released he didn't know who he was, where he was, what this hot chick is doing in his room, and why he was in boxers, and she in underwear. He jumped out of the bed which startled the woman enough to wake up and fall off the bed. When she looked up from her fall she looked surprised "Honey, are you okay?" she said extremely concerned. _……honey?_ Duncan thought. His eyes caught sight of a picture on the side of the bed on a dresser. It was him and the woman in front kissing each other. Duncan was shocked and looked for other pictures, and saw one of him carrying her bridal style on the beach she was in a beautiful white dress, with a tiara and flowers. He faced the woman and asked "Who are you?" He asked a little doubtful that he already knew the answer. The beautiful woman looked a bit taken back by the question and then walked to him. "Are you feeling alight?" she put the back of her hand to his forehead to feel for a temperature. "Maybe you have a fever I'll get a thermometer." As she started to walk away he grasped her hand desperately "Please tell me, who are you, who am I, where am I, why am I here. PLEASE TELL" The woman's eyes went big like she was going to cry but she pulled back her tears.

"I am you wife, Courtney, and you are my husband, Duncan, We are MARRIED, We live here, You have to go to work at Lindsay's mansion because you are the accountant, And I think I have to call you in sick and take you to the hospital." She sounded out every single word out individually to be sure that he heard. She grabbed his hand ready to take him out the room and into the car, Duncan saw that she was upset, and felt extremely bad so he pretended "H-Honey, hey, honey I'm sorry I didn't mean it" he stopped her by pulling him towards his chest and cupped her face with both of her hands "H-Hey look at me, I didn't mean it, I probably just hit my head against wall or something, Hey please don't cry, I'm okay I swear." she looked up hopefully and said "Are you sure you okay?" "Ya" he said. He felt a sudden erge to kiss her, and leaned down to press his lips onto her, and bit her bottom lip, which begged his body to do more, he traced butterfly kisses down her neck, and nipped her bottom jaw. That convinced her enough to let her giggle and hug him as she pecked his check. "Okay go get ready your going to be late!" Duncan headed towards his room and shut the door. He put his hand on his head and let out a big sigh. _…..what happened to me?_

Courtney's erring twitched on as the familiar voice sounded. "Are you alone?" Courtney spoke just below a whisper. "Yay." the blonde sounded slightly amused "So did he buy it?" "Totally bought it, his headed for your place in a couple minutes, the map is in the car." there was a little giggle let out "So what do you think?" "I think it's truly amazing how you got a place, new furniture, clothes, fake photos, and everything in just an hour." the voice went dark "That's what happens when you have power."

………………..

Me- Hehe an other TWIST!!!!!! If you have questions or are confused please tell me J

Izzy- MY TURN MY TURN!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
